


12:10 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Hopefully the car's owner isn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered.





	12:10 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Hopefully the car's owner isn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after a creature's tail crushed a vehicle.

THE END


End file.
